Peter Cullen
Peter Cullen (born December 1, 1944) is a Canadian voice actor. Voice on Super Friends and related shows * As the voice of Vaga in Day of the Dinosaurs (1983) * As the voice of Felix Faust for the Season 6 (1985) episode, The Case of the Stolen Super Powers. * Additional voices in the ''SuperFriends'' (1980, Animated Series) * As the voice of the Hunter in the Superman episode The Hunter Notable Voiceover work with Garry Chalk, the man who took over the voice of Optimus Prime after Peter Cullen.This image was taken by User: Noah Tall at the 2012 TF-Expo.]] Notable animation voice credits include (not exhaustive): * All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Alvin & the Chipmunks (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Challenge of the GoBots (1984, Animated Series) Pincher, Spoiler, Tank * Disney's House of Mouse (2001, Animated Series) Eeyore * Dragon's Lair (1984, Animated Series) Bertram the Horse, Sir Hubert Blunt * DuckTales (1987, 1988, Animated Series) Admiral Grimitz, Bankjob Beagle * Dukes, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Dungeons & Dragons (1983, Animated Series) Venger * Filmation's Ghostbusters (1986, Animated Series) Bratarat, Eddie Spenser, Haunter * Flintstone Kids, The (1986, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, The (1980, Animated Series) (additional voices) * G.I. Joe (1983, Animated Series) Airborne, Nemesis Enforcer, Zandar * G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987, Animated Film) Nemesis Enforcer, Scientist, Zandar * GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986, Animated Film) Pincher, Stones, Tombstone * Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, The (1986, Animated Series, Direct-to-Video) Japheth in the episode: "Noah's Ark" * Gremlins (1984, Live Action Film) (special vocal effects) * Jetsons, The (1962, Animated Series) (additional voices) (1985) * Jonny Quest (1964, Animated Series) (additional voices) (1986) * Knight Rider (1982, Live Action Series) K.A.R.R. "Trust Doesn't Rust" * Knight Rider (2008, Live Action Series) K.A.R.R. "Knight to King's Pawn" * Monchichis (1983, Animated Series) Gonker, Shreeker, Snitchitt * Muppet Babies (1984, Animated Series) Smoggy the Bear "Fozzie's Family Tree" * New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The (1988, Animated Series) Eeyore * Pac-Man Halloween Special (1982, Animated TV Special) Sourpuss * Pac-Man Show, The (1982, Animated Series) Sourpuss * Piglet's Big Movie (2003, Animated Film) Eeyore * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997, Animated Film) Eeyore * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005, Animated Film) Eeyore * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007, Animated Film (Direct-to-DVD) Eeyore * Rambo and the Forces of Freedom (1986, Animated Series) Sergeant Havoc * Snorks, The (1984, Animated Series) Elder #1, Elder #2, Elder #3 * Spider-Man (1981, Animated Series) Red Skull, Stuntman * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1983, Animated Series) Mysterio, Red Skull, The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987, Animated Series) Smash * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Transformers (2007, Live Action Film) Optimus Prime * Transformers, The (1984, Animated Series) Former Autobot Leader, Ironhide, Joe (in "More Than Meets the Eye" Pt. 1), Nightstick, Optimus Prime, Slugslinger, Streetwise, Wingspan * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009, Live Action Film) Optimus Prime * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Video Game (2009, Video Game) Optimus Prime * Transformers: The Game (2007, Video Game) Optimus Prime * Transformers: The Movie, The (1986, Animated Film) Ironhide, Optimus Prime * Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984, Anime Series) Commander Hawkins, Coran, King Alfor * Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving, A (1998, Animated TV Special) Eeyore * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988, Animated TV Special) Ranger Roubideux * Yogi Bear Show, The (1961, Animated Series) Ranger Roubideux (1988) External links * Peter Cullen at Voice Chasers * Peter Cullen at Wikepedia * Peter Cullen at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff